JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Shining Sandstorm
by cptdouglasjfalcon
Summary: Five years after the defeat of a certain priest in Florida, two factions of Stand users, the Cleaners and the Blues Brothers, come to a head in a bloody conflict spanning the entire globe! This is JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Shining Sandstorm! (Rating may go up. Huge shoutout to the guys running the Shining Sandstorm OC tournament on reddit, as well!)
1. Prologue

A/N: Thank you for checking out this fanfic! This was first posited on the r/StardustCrusaders reddit as an OC tournament, and I decided, with the permission of the people in charge of the tournament, to novelize it! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **From the Memoirs of Johnny B. Goode**

The Shining Sandstorm Incident. The most overtly public Stand User war in human history. I'm going to apologize if I sound like I'm waxing poetical or skipping details here, but I draw upon the memories of a good friend of mine, and firsthand accounts of events.

Since time immemorial, a certain group of Hamon and Stand Users have watched over the planet, protecting the people from all manner of bizarre events. Wherever a supernatural event turned up, these warriors would appear to deal with it, and hide it so that the public never became aware of such things as Vampires, gods, and the most dangerous foes of all, Stand Users. Due to their nature of cleaning up the messes left by bizarre incidents from the shadows, they were called "The Cleaners". Under their guidance, the world knew its most peaceful eras, and even when big supernatural events did happen they were quickly squashed, whether by the Cleaners directly or by their assistance of a hero from the background.

Everything changed, however, when DIO attacked.

The Cleaners had already been steadily losing members over the centuries, but even then they had continued to perform their sacred duties despite it all. Yet when DIO finally surfaced with his Stand known as "The World", the Cleaners faced their biggest crisis yet. Before even the SPW were made aware of this threat, the then leader of the Cleaners, Major Tom, set out with his two closest friends, the last of the Cleaners' order, to stomp out DIO, to prevent this incident from increasing in scale any further. Yet they were unprepared for just how powerful the vampire had become, and had underestimated his ability to gather a veritable army of Stand Users in a fortnight. These miscalculations cost them greatly, and by the end of that journey, the only survivor of the once proud order was Major Tom, with not a defeated Stand User, nor even a hindered DIO, to show for it. Retreating to the shadows to lick his wounds, Tom had no choice but to simply watch and wait as the Crusaders from Japan arrived to deal with the vampire, his friends avenged by the hands of strangers. A deep shame filled him, and he disappeared, vowing to never show his face on a battlefield again. He would not reappear for several years, and by then, the world itself had changed beyond anyone's belief.

With the defeat of DIO, the SPW gained a considerable bit of power, and without the Cleaners to prevent it they started up research on Stand Users, quickly becoming number 1 in the world in the field. It wouldn't be for a few years until the Cleaners would reform. However, during their absence another group stepped forth to fill the void. They'd come to be the world's largest collection of Stand Users since the Cleaners themselves, and inherit the mantle of the defenders of the world.

We skip forward a few years to attend a particular event, soon after a climactic battle in Florida, where a certain priest was prevented from attaining the power of Heaven. The event: the biggest SPW security breach in history! Someone had hacked into SPW servers, and busted all their most private information wide open. Suddenly, the entire secret history of the world was leaked out onto the internet, sending conspiracy theorists nuts and sending the SPW into a state of unparalleled panic! Everything, about Stand Users, the Joestars, Hamon, _everything_ had been compromised! To make matters worse, the mastermind of this incident was not caught for 5 whole years, they'd gotten in and out without a trace, and even their capture came from a betrayal rather than the SPW actually tracking them down. Even if there was a trace, it was doubtful that the SPW would've believed they'd found the right person if they had. This mostly due to fact that the "mastermind" of this attack was an 8-year-old girl.

Her name was Ana Khan, and in the coming years she'd assemble her own group using the information she'd taken from the SPW. They would come to call themselves "The Blues Brothers".

This group, which had been created without warning and almost entirely grown by accident, would eventually grow in power to rival the Cleaners at their peak! Unlike the Cleaners however, they weren't exactly around to deal with bizarre incidents, but were quite a bit more laid back. They were mainly a way for Stand Users around the world to get to know each other, and know that they weren't alone. They had started as a chat room online, a kind of social network for Stand Users if you will. Also Unlike the Cleaners, the Blues Brothers were more of a family. Though most of them hadn't even seen each other face to face before, the sense of camaraderie was so strong that if one was in trouble, the nearest Blues Brother in the area wouldn't hesitate to lend a helping hand.

Yet the Cleaners had started to reform at about this time as well. Major Tom came out of hiding, following the defeat of Father Pucci, and had been inspired by the efforts that had gone into the priest's defeat. Yet with the priest's fall more and more Stand Users had shown up, not all of the friendly. Some created by the arrows, others by left over Discs, some by yet other means, such as a rare rock found in Chile. Finally, with the world in the state of affairs it was, it had dawned on Tom that the world needed the Cleaners, now more than ever. He sent out a message to all available Stand Users, those who had retired from the Cleaners a while before, their families, or whatever other Stand User he could encounter: to bring the Cleaners out of retirement for good. Thanks to Tom's efforts, he had succeeded in restoring the Cleaners a bit, but he would no longer be considered the leader with the new, more decentralized organization. Instead, the quote-on-quote "leadership" was shared between a new trio, that of Michael J., shadowy crime boss, Soulja Boy, the world's most dangerous cripple, and Major Tom himself, though he was reduced to mostly guidance in the wake of this new generation.

* * *

 **May 28** **th** **, A Small Apartment in a small American town.**

Major Tom sits in his humble, one-bedroom apartment. He sits alone, with dim lights and nothing more than the sound of rain against the glass and the faint sound of a radio in another room is audible. Tom sits, with tired eyes, lamenting days gone by. His left hand, grasping for life at a bottle of whiskey, it's obvious he won't let it go easily. He takes another swig to ease the pain. Suddenly, he hears radio change station, he hears the story of a "massive information leak on bizarre happenings." His head lifts up, staring into the other room. With a groan and a stretch, he stands up, and takes another large swallow out of his bottle. As he walks to the next room, he hears the radio start to distort and crackle. As he stumbles through the doorway a crack of lightning hits the sky, and he sees a figure standing in his kitchen, toying with the radio.

Tom is taken back, but comes to his senses soon enough, deciding to reveal his ground control. This isn't the first time he's been robbed in this neighborhood. Ground control takes a swing at the figure, hitting him in the stomach. he intends to melt the person. To his surprise, the attack does...nothing. Tom feels a tingle through his body, similar to when you bump your elbow by accident, but instead only in his hand and wrist, the same place ground control focused his attack. Tom starts to feel sickly, but it quickly wears off. The shadowy figure starts to speak.

"Relax. I'm not here to kill you, unless you make me, that is." The figure laughs to himself. There's an awkward pause. Tom withdraws his stand. Tom responds, "I don't know who you're looking for, but you've got the wrong man. I'd like to ask you to lea..." "Am I not looking at the one they call Major Tom...the current leader of the cleaners?". Tom, again, is taken back by the man's statement. "I... don't do that anymore" Answers Tom, in an almost shameful tone of voice. "I know." Responds the figure, as he walks through Tom's kitchen, "And that's why I'm here".

Tom looks around and scoffs "Buddy, I've heard this speech hundreds of times. The cleaners are dead." His tone takes a sterner demeanor. "Ah you see, that's where you're wrong" the figure walks up to the kitchen counter and throws a handful of files with various pictures of people and stands attached. "I have contacts," Adds the figure, "I know people, powerful, powerful people, who have an interest in the cleaners coming back." Tom continues analyzing the folders. "However this is under one condition" Tom responds inquisitively "And what is that?".

The shrouded figure walks towards Tom. The figure has an unlit cigarette in his hand. "Borrow a lighter?" Asks Michael. Tom instinctively lifts his thumb, igniting it and lighting the cigarette. Tom sees the figure's face for the first time. Tom is surprised, as the figure in front of him doesn't appear to be human, but some type of stand? The unnamed man smiles "I've always wanted to see you do that." The man walks away from Tom, toward a window where he looks out into the night sky. Tom comments "I didn't know stands could smoke..." The figure looks puzzled, letting out a "Hm?" before realizing what Tom meant. "Oh, no, it's not quite like that. My stand is part of me, you see." Tom thinks that this is bizarre, but quickly remembers that he's seen one like this before. He nods in understanding.

"The beginning of a new era requires a new set of eyes, new leadership. And, even though you've become legend in the eyes of those who fight to bring peace, that's all you are now. Legend." Tom wants to retaliate, but he gets a sinking feeling in his chest like the man is telling the truth. "I propose that this new organization of the cleaners is split into three leaders. Me, You, and a very powerful man who could not be here for... medical reasons." Tom knows that he'd never give leadership of the cleaners away, not in his lifetime, but...this kid...he seemed different. The words resonated with Tom. He knew this was the only way to bring them back. "...alright", Tom replies after a moment of thinking, "I'll… take your deal…". His heart sinks, a feeling like he just sold his soul to the devil. The man smiles again, and walks over to Tom, placing his hand on his shoulder. "This is the dawn of a new age, my friend."

"What can I call you?" Tom asks the man, "do you have a name?". "My name… you can call me Michael." Responds the man.

There are a few seconds of staring out the window together, before Tom takes a swig of whiskey, without realizing it's empty. This upsets Tom.

Tom walks away from the window in silence, towards his fridge. Michael breaks the silence "I'm...I've always wanted to meet you. You're like a legend to us." The tone of Michael has become less commanding and more… personal. Tom laughs while looking in the fridge, "Well, kid, you're looking at me." Tom stands up straight with his arms stretched out ironically. "The 'legend'."

* * *

 **From the Memoirs of Johnny B. Goode**

The newly reborn Cleaners saw the quickly developing Blues Brothers as a threat in the making. If they grew at this rate, it would leave the Cleaners irrelevant, or worse, it could endanger the safety of the members. At this point any interruption to the healing process of the Cleaners could wipe out the organization for good, so in an attempt to shut the Blues Brothers down before they got any bigger, they tipped off the SPW using members on the inside. They told them exactly who had hacked into their servers 5 years ago, the now 13-year-old girl known as Ana. The SPW acted immediately. However, instead of punishing the girl who had cracked them wide open, the SPW took another, more unexpected route: They legitimized the Blues Brothers, offering to enlist them as a task force! Ana, taken aback herself, accepted the offer, and thanks to the alliance the Blues Brothers more than doubled in number!

* * *

 **April 11** **th** **, 2011: The Home of Ana Khan**

I was eating breakfast with my brother when it happened. He was taking the toast and tea up to Gabriel when there was a knock at the door. A young Japanese man in probably his early 30s with a massive pompadour stood in the doorway.

'Ana Khan?' he asked, obviously reading a note he was given.

'Yes,' I replied with my hand on the doorknob, ready to slam it.

'My name is Hig- Josuke Higashikata and I've come on behalf of The Speedwagon Foundation to speak with you. May I come in?'

I had to hold back my excitement. A real Joestar had turned up at my house looking for _me_! 'Hang on,' I said, dashing into the kitchen and grabbing a knife. Don't worry I'm not crazy. I got back to the door and made sure he didn't see the knife, 'So you're Higashikata Josuke then?' I asked in Japanese.

I'll be honest there, I mainly did it to show off.

He stuttered for a moment, 'Yes.'

'Prove it!' I exclaimed and slashed my cheek with the knife. In hindsight I probably should've just asked to see his birthmark but I have a bit of a flair for the dramatic. And in my defense, it worked.

He yelled, 'Crazy Diamond!' and a blue and pink stand appeared in front of him and put his hand to my cheek. I touched it too.

The wound was gone.

'Ok, you can come in,' I smiled at him. A few moments later as Josuke was politely not complaining about British tea making, my worried looking brother came down the stairs and into the kitchen, 'Ana! Who is this guy?' he half-asked half-shouted.

'Oh he's a friend of mine from Japan called Josuke. Josuke meet my older brother Firo,' I gestured to my tall, muscular, and bewildered brother.

'Is he... like us?' he whispered to me from across the room, forgetting that Josuke was between us.

'Yeah he's a stand user too. Weren't you supposed to be going for a run before your training?'

He looked at his phone, 'Oh bollocks! Is he gonna hurt you Ana?' I shook my head and waved at him, 'Bye Firo,' I made sure he saw the 5 rings on my hand before he left the room, 'So why are you here friendo?'

He took another sip and politely didn't complain about that either, 'Well like I said before, The Speedwagon Foundation sent me here to get you to do something for them.'

I will admit I was a bit worried here because the last interaction I had with SPW was when I hacked into their servers to get information about stands and stand users. But that was years ago, they probably wouldn't still care about that. I hoped.

'They still remember when you stole that information from them.' Fuck! 'Don't worry, they're not angry about it, in fact that's why they need you.'

'I'm listening.'

He reached in the bag he brought with him and pulled out a folder with the words "Blues Brothers" on the first tab, 'They're willing to pay for travel and hotel privileges if you go around the world and put this team together. They need you to do it because we understand a lot of them have...' he paused, 'Certain trust issues that would make them not want to do this if some Speedwagon guys asked them.'

'So why do you need The Blues Brothers?'

He held up a finger because he was drinking, 'Not me, mainly Jotaro, I'm not with Speedwagon.'

'So why do _they_ need us then?'

'Well I think it's so they have an on-call group of stand users that they can use to deal with stand problems. I don't really know. All I really know is that they pay highly.'

'So I need to go around the world during my holiday, meet all of my friends in The Blues Brothers, possibly go on an adventure, _and_ I get paid for it?'

'Pretty much.'

I stuck my hand out to him, 'You have yourself a deal friendo!'

* * *

 **From the Memoirs of Johnny B. Goode**

This was a nightmare scenario for the Cleaners, and tensions ran high between the two groups. The Blues Brothers were eventually made aware of the Cleaners, and the Cleaners were forced to recognize The Blues Brothers as legitimate threats to their existence. For this conflict to end, with the least number of casualties possible, something drastic had to be done.

 **April 12** **th** **, 2016:** _In which someone gets very bad news and makes a plan._

Michael J's telephone rang. He picked up, merely expecting another pointless caller, having gotten the wrong number.

MJ: Hello, this is Sam Baker, from King's Hardware. Who is this?

TJ sighed in exasperation and annoyance at his brother.

TJ: It's TJ. I really don't get why you do that, Michael.

MJ: What? Oh, hello! Sorry. Didn't realize it was you. How are you? No trouble at the Foundation?

There is exactly 11 seconds of awkward silence, before either man chooses to speak again.

MJ: Ah, TJ?

TJ: You didn't answer my question. Why do you do the King Hardware thing? It's not like anybody outside me and the gang actually call this number.

MJ: Oh, that. I'm afraid it's to guard against spies and crank callers. Can't be too careful, after all.

TJ: Seriously? That's it? Man, you are way too paranoid.

If TJ could see his brother's face, he would be able to spot his annoyed expression. He could tell that Michael was annoyed by his sarcastic tone, however.

MJ: Hi, thanks for calling! I am Michael J., I'm the leader of the J. Gang, admin of the Cleaners, and a Stand user! I like information, collecting revolvers, watching bad movies while upside down, and privacy! My dislikes are shoes, giving my bodyguard baths, leather, and _silly questions._ My little bro is named TJ, he's 24, 5'9, is diagnosed with mild kleptomania, has fetishes for traps, potato salad, torn clothing, and is currently infiltrated into SPW! Let me tell you how _his_ Stand works! While I'm at it, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang! I'm sure they'd love to meet you!

TJ: Alright, I get it! And could you stop bringing up the potato salad thing! It's embarrassing!

MJ: Not until you pay me enough not to. Anyways, why did you call? It isn't Saturday yet.

TJ: I have some news from SPW.

MJ: Okay. Ah, TJ, what sort of news would be so big you would need to call me at ... 1:30 in the morning? Isn't it your shift over?

TJ: I was doing overtime in order to erase some things a video camera caught me doing, and-

Michael sighed, assuming the worst from his brother.

MJ: was it anything with potato salad? Did you make another insane trap? Did you tear up your uniform?

TJ: NO. And in either case that's beside the point.

MJ: Did somebody ID you? Who are they, I'll send someone.

TJ: No. Nothing like that. My cover's still solid. You know the Blues Brothers?

MJ: Yeah. They've been a thorn in the Cleaner's side since that 8-year-old hacked SPW. The Cleaners have been trying to assert ourselves as the dominant source for Stand user support and SPW information.

Another period of awkward silence, merely three seconds this time.

MJ: Why?

TJ: Well, I, um, I found out that SPW have reached out to them.

MJ: Are you serious?

TJ: Saw it with my own eyes.

MJ: Pardon me for a moment.

MJ: (Heard muffled through the phone.) **WHAT! WHAT! WHAT THE HE-**

 _The phone abruptly hung up on TJ._

* * *

 **April 15** **th** **, 2016.**

TJ's phone rang. He hesitated for a moment, but upon recognizing the caller ID, he picked up.

TJ: Hey this is Sam Baker, from King's Housewares.

Michael sighed. Why did his own brother have to be like this?

MJ: Hello brother. How did you know it was me?

TJ: Dude, caller ID. Besides, it's either you or the cat.

MJ: Hey, don't talk about my bodyguard like that. Anyways, I have to apologize for my outburst.

TJ: What happened? I was worried.

MJ: I accidentally crushed the phone, then ate a carton of ice cream while petting le chat.

TJ: Putting that high school French to use, eh?

MJ: Yeah. Well anyways, I have some things to bounce off you.

TJ: Could you make it quick? I only have like 5 minutes before my break is over.

MJ: Okay. To lure the BB, SPW would have to cater to their leader. I know that girl is both very smart, and very obsessed with the Joestars. I think to get her on their side, they would send one of them. I don't think it's Jotaro. Repider was chatting about meeting him around the time of the offer. And he sure as hell wouldn't let Jolyne go without him, probably at all. Joseph's pretty decrepit, so he's out. Good?

TJ: Yeah, seems alright.

MJ: I was chatting with Crazy Frog, the Passione member. They mentioned that their "Boss" was having a meeting in Milan around that time. In either case, I don't think he'd go if he was asked at all. It was probably Higashikata.

TJ: ...And? Why does that matter?

MJ: I... guess it doesn't. Sorry, I guess I got sidetracked again.

TJ: So what are you going to do about it? I mean you have the Cleaners, and you have the Gang. Why does it matter if your rivals cut a deal? It's not like we're affiliated with SPW.

MJ: Let me put it another way. Right now the Blues Brothers, like us, are not in the good graces with SPW. But if they become their attack dogs and build trust, then the Cleaners won't matter anymore. We won't be the best source of rare SPW information, we'll be hounded by the Blues Brothers, and our support system will collapse if the BB has SPW tested and sanctioned their methods. While I may not be interested in working with the SPW, it doesn't mean I can ignore them legitimizing the BB.

TJ: Wow man.

MJ: You know, thanks for putting me back on track. I was gathering information about the Joestars for 2 days, for a pointless reason. Really glad You're my brother.

TJ: I have to go now. I have some leads to catch, and I think some people need to be punched out of searching for me. Wish you luck.

MJ: Hey, before you hang up, did you like the painting I sent you?

TJ: Yes. I absolutely _loved it._ Very funny.

Michael heard a click sound on his end, indicating his brother had hung up on him.

MJ: ...bye.

* * *

 **A few hours later. On a private Cleaners message board.**

Michael_J_admin: Hey. you mind listening to my plan?

xXxeventhisdonut420sniper69mlgproswagsahoyxXx: k

MJa: I forgot how much I hate your username.

psa: k

[xXxeventhisdonut420sniper69mlgproswagsahoyxXx has changed their username to RODAROLLADA]

MJa: Ok you know that's not funny. We agreed on this. Don't poke that anthill.

RRD: oh man sorry

[RODAROLLADA has changed their username to xXxeventhisdonut420sniper69mlgproswagsahoyxXx]

psa: this good

MJa: Fine. Anyways, will you listen?

psa: takk 2 1 of the others im busy

psa: talk*

MJa: Doing what, spying on your associates?

psa: no u

MJa: You got me.

MJa: Anyways, I was thinking of having some of the Cleaners not working for SPW do some freelance for them. So that the BB will feel threatened and go after them. And also sending some to take out BB Stand users and force them to fail their missions. Erode trust, you know. That way we can keep others from making the Cleaners irrelevant.

psa: u can just let go

MJa: No. I'm proud of the Cleaners. And besides being a super useful source of information, I think it's helpful. To make sure none of them end up like...

psa: k

psa: plan seems good

MJa: Ok. Thanks. Love you.

psa: luv u

[xXxeventhisdonut420sniper69mlgproswagsahoyxXx has disconnected from the chat]

(A few minutes afterwards)

Michael J. sat in his temporary home, an old SPW base. It was disused and musty, a far cry from the clean openness and serene gardens of the J. Gang compound. He could hear his bodyguard watching over him from the loft, and the occasional car whizzing by. He could hear most things now. Right now, he was worried, fretting over SPW and the Blues Brothers. He had a plan, and it was an alright one. But the Blues Brothers would resist. Michael didn't especially want the Cleaners in harm's way, but it was this or extermination.

Michael wondered if this was his curse. The wicked fate destined to befall him. The bastard child, born before his mother married the psycho that birthed his little brother. He reached up and touched the spot. The one he always covered. That, even when his entire body had escaped his past, still remained. Like an anchor.

Even on the smooth 'skin' of Michael's upper left shoulder, he could feel it. A pentagram, a five pointed star.

The mark of his father.

* * *

 **From the Memoirs of Johnny B. Goode**

One day, in mid-2016, a new mission was assigned to one of the Blues Brothers, a man named Filos: To investigate the old mansion of DIO in Cairo, which housed a mysterious map, and prevent any potential hostile Stand Users from entering the Mansion. Filos accepted with some hesitation, but flew out to Cairo anyways. Ana can be quite persistent. However, the news of the operation somehow leaked out to the Cleaners, and a Cleaner named Jozen was sent to intercept and instead secure the mansion so another Cleaner could pick up the map. Neither Stand User knows exactly what the map does, only that the higher ups suddenly wanted it, and so they both descend upon DIO's Mansion, and a new bizarre chapter begins in this secret history of the world…


	2. Chapter 1

**From the Memoirs of Johnny B. Goode**

Jozen Cujoh (If that is his name) was a… peculiar fellow. He struck me as a combination of the firsthand accounts of Joseph Joestar and Josuke Higashikata. At first glance I'd assume he was attempting to emulate the Joestars, however I'm not sure whether or not he was ACTUALLY a Joestar. I never got a good look at the nape of his neck, so I was never able to verify whether he had the birthmark or not.

He was a nice kid, though. If he was the real deal, he was definitely JoJo material. He had the looks, with scruffy black hair, bright green eyes and lips, a muscular build…

Most importantly, a Stand.

In case you are unaware a Stand is, in essence, a physical manifestation of a person's strong spirit. They used to be relatively rare, only a few being born every generation. I'm pretty sure, before the incident between the BBs and the Cleaners, Mannish Boy was the youngest Natural Stand User I had known about, being less than a year younger than I.

I've had my own Stand since birth. It's named **[KIDZ BOP].** The only thing I'm willing to give out about it right now is that it can let me see other Stand abilities without getting into combat. A magician can't reveal off of his tricks, no?

Getting back on track, Jozen's stand was called **[SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE]**. It was a light blue and yellow colored angular humanoid, with one pink right eye, vertical slits dividing the eye into pieces, not unlike Hierophant Green. It had pink capsules lining its shoulders and arms, and a pink core at the center of its body. Its mouth was naught but a small opening, and finally, there were two J's on its forehead, one mirrored in the other.

 **[SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE]** has the ability to create localized wormholes and black holes. It can create as many as it wants, at the risk of exhausting its user. Whenever two wormholes are placed, the Stand can move things, including itself, through one hole into another. The wormholes only last for around two minutes, however.

Meanwhile, the Black Holes suck whatever the user wants in in a range of about 2 meters, trapping them inside a pocket dimension that SBH has complete control over. However, the environmental conditions can only be changed if SBH is in the dimension itself. Being trapped in this dimension would greatly weaken your own Stand, and is thus an excellent opportunity for Jozen to attack. However, creating this dimension expends a great amount of Jozen's energy, the dimension only lasting for about twenty seconds.

Finally, SBH can increase Gravity up to 15 times Earth's gravitation force, in order to crush his opponents. This change in gravity effects EVERYONE in a 10-meter radius, including the Stand user, but not the Stand itself. Jozen's naturally high endurance helps him survive this, however I would be unable to use this power, considering my own, low endurance.

Filos was quite a mystery as well. From what I could gather, he was a cruel man. Having been born with his Stand, it seems he developed a bit of a God Complex, thinking that he could take over the world with his Stand.

I was sadly unable to gather much information about Filos' Stand. It was shrouded in mystery, and Jozen was unable to tell me anything about the conflict between him and Filos.

These two were the Stand users that started off the Shining Sandstorm conflict, the war between the Cleaners and the Blues Brothers.

 **June 18** **th** **, 2016: Dio's Mansion**

I had received an order, straight from Michael J. himself. According to him, One of the Blues Brothers, a "Filos Campisi" has been sent to DIO's mansion, in Cairo, Egypt. He's there to secure the site for one of the other operatives, apparently. My mission is to stop him through any means necessary.

I had infiltrated the mansion before Filos was supposed to arrive, camping out on the third floor, watching for any signs of movement. However, I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary in the past couple hours! I was starting to worry that the information was wrong, that this was just a wild goose chase.

There were a few people outside, an old fisher, a mother, and a daughter. I rationalized that they would be safer inside the mansion compared to outside, when it came to a Stand battle. Filos might attempt to take hostages, so it'd be for the better if they were closer to me, but still spread out.

I shot my wormholes at them, transporting them up to different rooms on the third floor, where I was. I warned them not to move, that they didn't know what they were getting themselves into, and that they were safe up there. The mother and daughter were frightened into silence, but the old man complained a bit. I left him to his own devices, continuing to watch for Filos.

Just a scant two minutes later, disaster struck. With a yell, the old man came up behind me, attempting to strangle me. I was able to just barely escape from the old man's grasp.

"So, you're the enemy Stand user, I presume?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my face.

"W-what the hell are you talking about? You're the one usin' magic here, sonny!" He looked scared. He brandished a fishing knife at me, ready to attack.

"Hey, old guy, calm down, you're in WAY over your head!"

"Oh, now I remember hearin' it on the news! Yer one of those… mutants!"

"W-Wha?!"

Very abruptly, I heard a loud screech behind me, a pair of slender hands wrapping around my neck. A sick noblewoman's laugh echoed from the same direction. "Are you really this foolish, Jozen?"

 **OPEN THE GAME!**

I pushed the woman off of me, rubbing my neck. "S-so, you're the enemy Stand user, Filos Campsi? I didn't expect a woman."

"Hmph. Didn't expect that would work. I'll let you in on a secret. I AM Filos Campsi, but I'm NOT the stand user~"

"W-what?!"

"You wouldn't harm a poor, innocent woman, would you?"

"What do you mean?"

She let off a mad laugh again. "This is just a vessel, that my Stand, **[Who Are You Really?]** controls."

"W-What?!"

"Let me ask you… would you harm an innocent woman to win, Jozen?"

I was stuck, I had no choice! Thankfully, the old man had run away by now, leaving me alone with Filos. A few tense moments passed between us, neither making a move. Filos knew he couldn't contend in close combat against my **[Supermassive Black Hole]** , however I knew I couldn't harm a defenseless woman!

"I'm prepared to take the risk!" I shouted dramatically, posing to emphasize my point. **"[SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE!]** "

I used SBH in order to hold Filos' vessel still, and started to rapidly punch it. I attempted to lighten my blows enough to only KO the woman, compared to actually seriously injuring her. She'd regrettably wake up with some bruises, but she'd be alright in the end.

When I ended the sequence, I spotted a transparent humanoid, slightly similar to my Stand, carrying off a spirit in his hands. "Was that his own Stand?" I thought, tailing after it, vaporizing the surrounding walls with **[Supermassive Black Hole]** in order to keep him from escaping.

The Stand was slightly faster than my own, zipping around the mansion, however, I was able to take shortcuts using my own Stand. I got close to **[Who Are You, Really?]** multiple times, however it always just barely darted out of reach.

I eventually noticed that, oh no, Filos was heading directly for the young girl's location! I knew I had to intercept him! I blasted a hole in the door to the room holding the girl, quickly observing that Filos' Stand was rapidly closing in on her, her eyes stretched wide in fear.

Thinking quickly, I placed a wormhole right in Filos' path, and another in front of SBH. I decided to say a cool line, like Jotaro would before he beat the bad guy.

"You're the worst kind of scum… I'll be the one to judge you, Filos Campsi!"

"URARARARARARARARARARARARARA URA!"

When I finished my barrage of punches, the Stand flew backwards and disappeared, dropping Filos' soul. It was swiftly pulled underground, a ghostly scream echoing from it.

 **FILOS CAMPSI: [DEAD]**

I knew my job was done. I could rest. However, I was only able to rest for a short while before I was ambushed by the child from before. She was a Stand user too?! She released a gas from her Stand, dizzying me before she landed a blow to my head, knocking me into the realm of unconsciousness.

Stand Name: __ _ **「**_ _ **Supermassive Black Hole**_ _ **」**_

Stand User: Jozen Cujoh

Stand Type: Far Range, Rapid Attack, Space

Stand Abilities:

SBH can summon as many miniature wormholes/black holes as it wants (at the risk of exhausting the user). The wormholes work similarly to portals from the P0RTAL series. When two holes are created the Stand can move things, including itself, (and other things like people, objects, and fists) from one hole to the next. The wormholes only last for 2 minutes. The Black Holes suck and trap people into a pocket dimension where SBH has complete control over it (like how the gravity works, oxygen levels, surroundings, etc). This can only be done if SBH is present in this dimension. Being in this area weakens enemy Stand abilities greatly and gives the Stand a great opportunity to attack. Creating this pocket dimension exhausts the user so it can only be created for 20 seconds before spitting the enemy out in a nearby location.

SBH can also drastically increase gravity up to 15 G's to crush opponents. This change in gravity effects everyone within a 10m radius (even the stand user), but SBH. The user's endurance helps when this attack is used.

 **Stats**

Destructive Power: B

Speed: B

Range: S-3

Durability: B

Precision: D

Stand Name: 「Who Are You Really? 」

Stand User: Filos Campsi

Stand Type: Long Range/Automatic

Stand Description: It's body is elongated and humanoid, it's body is semi-transparent with the same colorization as the head.

 **Stand Abilities**

•Phase: Really is able to phase through matter. When using phase, the stand cannot be attacked. There is a five second time limit on this, however.

•Self-Grab: The stand is able to take Filos' soul and transplant them into another body. When in another body Filos' body is in a coma. When transplanted Filos can use the body as if it was his own and can also use their stand.

-However this is based on will, if someone has 1-3 willpower, a complete takeover will take less than a minute, if a will is 4 it can take up to 2 minutes, if someone has 5 will it will take up to five minutes.

-As well if Filos' body is damaged it directly affects his soul in another body. (When his body is damaged it could slow it down when late into the process or even throw him out early into the process.)

•Soul Preservation: If Filos' body dies while inside of another body they permanently take that body. In the process if it's a stand user the bodies stand dies. But if Filos fails to find a body within 11 seconds he fades away and dies. However, this is when Filos is vulnerable, causing him to be trapped in an unsatisfactory body

 **Stats**

Power – D

Speed - A

Range - A

Durability - C

Precision - B


	3. Chapter 2

**Excerpt from "** _ **Shining Sandstorm: Real Interviews with Stand Users**_ **" by Johnny B. Goode**

I had finally scored an interview with the elusive Yuki Mercury, who had taken part early in the conflict. At some point, for her own safety, she was spirited away to Italy, to learn under fellow Stand user and Passione member Pannacotta Fugo.

She was quite apprehensive at first, wanting nothing to do with what had happened roughly a year and a half ago at the time of the interview. However, with persistence and a little coercing with the help of my own Stand, she agreed.

* * *

 **December 2** **nd** **, 2017. A hidden Italian Villa.**

"…"

I stared down the young, blonde woman, wearing a Union Jack sweater and a light blue skirt, in front of me, not knowing what to think. Was this really Yuki Mercury? She looked WAY too young to be a former member of the Cleaners.

"What the hell are you here for? Spit it out."

I sighed. Still a brat at heart, eh?

"I'm here to talk about your involvement in the Shining Sandstorm incident, a year and a half ago."

"Another journalist? I thought Fugo would have shooed you away by now."

"You don't seem to… understand."

I summoned my Stand, **[HOPE RIDES ALONE,]** willing it to grab onto her leg. She gasped in surprise, as my Stand changed color from its natural Blue and Red to a dark purple color, with light purple highlights. She shot up from her seat in surprise.

"What did you do?"

"For the sake of brevity, I will explain my Stand's ability. It can **[Mimic]** any other Stand it touches."

To demonstrate, the gas normally dispersed by **[You Spin Me Round]** got pushed out in a small puff of air from **[Hope Rides Alone's]** hands, dizzying Yuki for a couple seconds.

"I-I get your point… geez… I'll do the interview, just… turn him back…"

"I have no control over the duration. I will not actually use the powers, however." I de-summoned the Stand, taking on a much more disarming posture.

"…Good enough."

"Anyways, I suppose we can skip over the formalities, Ms. Mercury, and skip straight to the meat of it all. I'd like you to recount your view of the events in Egypt."

There was a tense silence, the two Stand users staring each other down for a good twenty seconds, neither budging an inch.

Eventually, Yuki relented, sitting back in her chair.

"…Alright."

* * *

 **June 18** **th** **, 2016. DIO's Mansion.**

I was having a rough day.

I had gone down to Egypt on Michael J.'s orders, helping the Cleaners' cause. Maybe I would have gotten to beat up a couple of those stupid Blues Brothers ruffians, or I could have discovered a couple ancient secrets. All in all, I was just set to have a good time with my fellow Cleaners.

Instead, upon arrival to the Mansion, I get treated like a child, teleported around like trash by some unknown Stand user, almost possessed by another, and was in general, WAY too disoriented to be of any help to the Cleaners at all!

After the fighting had died down, and one Stand user had been dispatched, I was still incredibly panicked and exasperated. Upon seeing my own ally, Jozen, I immediately attacked, gassing him and knocking him out with one blow.

I only realized my mistake once Jozen was out cold, having turned his body around to get a good look at him. A sandstorm was cooking up by then, so I knew I had to work fast. It wouldn't be long until I could only see two feet in front of me.

I had searched around the third floor, finding the map that I was sent here to locate in the master bedroom. I shuddered in disgust upon realizing that was the bed that DIO himself slept on, but I soldiered on, noticing the map sitting in an open drawer.

It was a wrapped-up scroll, with green edges. I snatched it out of the drawer, chuckling to myself at this easy victory for the Cleaners.

It wasn't that easy. I wouldn't be in this villa right now if it was, right?

Just when I had thought that victory was all but assured, the sandstorm kicked up, the gathering gale blowing the map out of my hands! It rolled down one of the holes in the floor, and I didn't see where exactly it went after that.

 **OPEN THE GAME!**

At the time, I hadn't considered at all the fact that another enemy Stand user would be there. I was just concerned with getting back the map. I wrapped some bandages I had found earlier around my head, to protect me from the sand, and hopped down the pit. I hadn't considered it at the time, but the sandstorm would have muffled any noise I made jumping down.

Jumping down the holes, I followed the north to south direction the wind was going, ending up in the basement. I frantically searched the area, not finding anything.

I nearly tore apart the area in my desperation, searching any possible spot that the scroll could have fallen in. I repeated that process for just about every room in the basement before Jozen, who had woken up, stopped me.

"Do you…" He sighed. "I don't even need to ask. Let's just get you to safety."

He then casually picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulders! I knew it was useless to resist against such strength, so I resigned myself to my fate.

* * *

 **June 19** **th** **, 2016. Pit "Repider" Prentice's Home.**

"Sheesh, what a day" Pit said loudly knowing that he got his home all for himself. "Well let's do what every single does in such a time, but first I should check the Cleaner Forum just to be sure that everything is alright..."

 _Logging in... Welcome back Repider_

[Michael_J_admin changed the name of Repider to Arrowlosingdumbass]

Arrowlosingdumbass: Would you stop doing that? It has been like two weeks now

Michael_J_admin: Not until someone else does something even more stupid and I doubt that'll ever happen. You just dug yourself into a really HUUUUGEEE ****

Michael_J_admin: I gotta change the censorship. H 0le is not a bad word at all

BigBlack****: I am pming you like three times a day and you do it now?

Michael_J_admin: Oh sorry I was busy to lead a freakin' gang and stuff oh and in my free time I try to save the world

BigBlack****: Oh and Pit you could be happy You'll change your username soon

Arrowlosingdumbass: Yay, but why?

BigBlack****: Wait she should be here any minute

 _Yuki_me_around is now online_

 _Major_Tom_admin went online_

 _Crazy_Frog went online_

Michael_J_admin: Oh Yuki good to see you are alive. Did you sent the map already?

Yuki_me_around: Ah yeah about that...

 _ **And then Yuki proceeded to tell the Cleaners about the battle.**_

[Arrowlosingdumbass changed his name into Repider]

Repider: At least I got my username back

Major_Tom_admin: Well I am already 118 years old. I witnessed a world war. I witnessed a lot of stupid things, but this gets easily first place with honors.

BigBlack****: Oh finally Major Tom can you change the censorship?

Major_Tom_admin: Why?

Major_Tom_admin: oh

 _The censorship rules have changed_

BigBlackHole: FINALLY

Michael_J_admin: Anyway what to do with you Yuki? We need to teach you a lesson... Has anyone an idea?

handsome_turtle: Perhaps she has to date Pit for a month?

Repider: Heeyyyyy, also HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ONLINE?!

handsome_turtle: Around the time Michael destroyed his computer...

psa: Yeah about that... Michael would you mind not to destroy my laptop too?

Michael_J_admin: Gee fine (It's not like we own a computer store or so)

Major_Tom_admin: Although that I disagree with Michael in terms of "teaching a lesson" this time I'll make an exception

Yuki_me_around: QwQ I know I screwed up badly, but not that bad I hope

Michael_J_admin: If someone told me that a nazi has revived Hitler and gave him a stand that would be on my to-do list below the censoring thing

Yuki_me_around: Oh god did I screw up that badly?

BigBlackHole: You knocked me unconscious, had the map in your own hands AANNNDD lost it afterwards

Crazy_Frog: Perhaps she could go to Italy and train with a friend of mine?

Michael_J_admin: It depends is he a dick?

BigBlackHole: Oh come on you censored hole but not dick?

Michael_J_admin: That does not matter now

Crazy_Frog: Well he left his group when they rebelled against their boss...

Michael_J_admin: Fair enough Tom are you ok with that?

Major_Tom_admin: Do as you must. I just got a call from a client and thus I have to go offline.

 _Major_Tom_admin went offline_

Repider: Well Yuki a few weeks won't be that hard

Michael_J_admin: LOL good joke you'll be there for 2 years. Starting tomorrow. The official reason is that you got accepted on some italian elite university.

Yuki_me_around: Can I atleast stay in this forum?

Michael_J_admin: Well yeah ofc. You have to write a blog every few weeks or so and tell us about your progress.

Repider: See Yuki we actually care about

Repider: You did a bad thing, but that does not mean that you are any part less of family for us

Repider: Why don't you give me your number perhaps I can visit you?

Michael_J_admin: I WILL LITERALLY PUKE ON THE LAPTOP OF MY BROTHER IF YOU CONTINUE DO TRANSFORM THIS SACRED PLATFORM INTO TINDER

Yuki_me_around: Well I'll have to meet up with someone now. I will be back tomorrow evening.

 _Yuki_me_around went offline_

Repider: Could you be less of a dick?

Michael_J_admin: Could you grow one?

Crazy_Frog: Anyway you two remember that we have an organisation to fight? Michael what do we do next? New Zealand? Texas? Arizona?

Michael_J_admin: Nah not now that'll come later. I am currently calling the next two to tell 'em what they should do

Repider: Let me guess get the map back? It would be easier to just get a photo of it and destroy the original or has it to do with stands that we can't do that?

Michael_J_admin: Why do you even ask?

Repider: Dunno well gotta go… I have things to do

Michael_J_admin: Oh no I know what you'll do. I looked into your browser history and THAT is not healthy!

Repider: What? How?

psa: We are an information gang

Repider: Why do I even ask

 _Repider went offline_

 _AMV_Fan went online_

 _EyeSeeYou went online_

Michael_J_admin: Ah there they are.

AMV_Fan: why did Yuki just left our dorm crying like she'd been expelled from us?

Crazy_Frog: Technically she is...

EyeSeeYou: What?!

Michael_J_admin: TL;DR Yuki lost the map after she obtained it, she is now going to italy getting tutored by a friend of Oliva

AMV_Fan: G. or F.?

Crazy_Frog: F ofc G has better things to do

EyeSeeYou: Would you stop using this secret Jargon?

Michael_J_admin: Calm down nobody wants to kill you here we are not reds

Michael_J_admin: I mean soviets

EyeSeeYou: Wait are we affiliated with any former Yugoslavia employee?

Michael_J_admin: Besides you? No one my comrade... I will give both of you a short info, before you'll get the full dossier tomorrow at 9 am

Michael_J_admin: Meet with a SPW Employee in Cairo and help him.

EyeSeeYou: Understood. I will do my best. Oh and could you ask for me around if someone heard about anyone who was involved with killing protestors in the former Yugoslavia?

Michael_J_admin: Sure can do

EyeSeeYou: Thank you

 _EyeSeeYou went offline_

Michael_J_admin: Although they do buy a lot from me...

AMV_Fan: Gotta go. Pit just called an he makes one of his delicious BBQ!

 _AMV_Fan went offline_

Crazy_Frog: You okay with sending a student and a paranoid security guard to Cairo?

Michael_J_admin: It shouldn't be too hard for them. Well gotta go

Crazy_Frog: Where do you go?

Michael_J_admin: When Pit is at the grill you have to pray that you are on his good side and you'll get food from heaven!

 _Michael_J_admin went offline_

Crazy_Frog: Well let's what's so special about it...

 _Crazy_Frog went offline_

handsome_turtle: I am so lonely...

 _psa went offline_

handsome_turtle: Hello?

 _handsome_turtle went offline_

 _ **YUKI MERCURY: [RETIRED!]**_

* * *

 **December 2** **nd** **, 2017. A hidden Italian Villa.**

"I see… Thank you for your account of the events. Do you want me to fill in what else had happened on that day for you, for better clarity?"

 _"Hmph. I'd like to know which of those Blues Bitches gave me two years in this villa."_

* * *

 **June 18** **th** **, 2016: DIO's Mansion.**

Veridis Quo was having quite a nice day so far, disregarding the sandstorm.

Having gone inside the mansion to seek shelter from the aforementioned sandstorm, he immediately began looking over the first floor for the map, scanning just about every object he could find, intact or not, through his portals.

Having very little luck with searching upstairs, considering the sandstorm was picking up, he took refuge in the basement, looking around in there.

When he got to the gameroom, a very, very bizarre thing happened: The map dropped down right into his open arms! It was a miracle!

Veridis smirked to himself, and walked out with his prize, not noticing or hearing Yuki tumbling down a short while after the map fell into his hands. He was long gone from the premises by the time Jozen regrouped with Yuki.

* * *

 **December 2** **nd** **, 2017. A hidden Italian Villa.**

"BULLSHIT!" Yuki shouted, outraged at what had actually transpired. "THAT WAS BULLSHIT! I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW IF THAT VERIDIS PIECE OF SHIT HADN'T BEEN IN THE GAMEROOM!"

"Please, calm yourself. Fugo will be back any second. And besides, this has been a learning experience, correct?" I have her a moment to calm down.

"I suppose so. Still annoyed that I have to spend half of a year here still due to blind luck"

"That's life for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take my leave."

"I've just got one question for you. Just who ARE you?"

I got up, and turned to leave. "Call me Goode. I'm an… associate of Michael J's."

I walked away, leaving the poor girl still confused.

* * *

 **Stand Name:** **「** **You Spin Me Round** **」**

 **Stand User:** Yuki Mercury

 **Stand Type:** Short Range

 **Stand Ability:** Within a close to medium range (6ft area) of「 You Spin Me Round 」the stand will create a colorless, odorless gas that causes extreme dizziness to anybody within its area of effect, also after about 30-40 seconds of exposure to the gas a secondary effect will trigger, the person effected by the gas will have their sense of direction completely flipped and will now perceive left as right, up as down etc... Their world has now been "Spun Right Round". The dizzying effects can be so strong that it causes nausea and even fainting. The biggest drawback is that the ability does not distinguish between friend and foe and while the user cannot be affected any of the user's allies can be.

 **Stand Stats:**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: B**

* * *

 **Stand Name:** **「** **Face to Face** **」**

 **Stand User:** Veridis Quo

 **Stand Type:** Long-Range Stand

 **Appearance:** 「Face to Face」 is a humanoid stand reminiscent of a mechanical skeleton, with thick cords winding around its limbs and spine like arteries. Normally, 「Face to Face」 is covered by a golden yellow translucent hologram that flickers slightly, creating its "skin". 「Face to Face's」 most notable feature is its head, which is boxy and juts forward, giving a hunched appearance. 「Face to Face」 lacks a nose, mouth, or other facial features. Instead, it has four square-shaped eyes, one being where the mouth would be, and one on the forehead. These eyes are usually closed, but open when 「Face to Face」 uses its stand power.

 **Abilities**

 **「** **Aerodynamic:** **」** 「Face to Face」 projects a hologram around itself that deflects weak projectiles and energy attacks.

 **「** **Voyager:** **」** When 「Face to Face」 opens one of its eyes, it can open a square, opaque portal 2 m2 in area on any relatively flat surface within Veridis Quo's line of sight. Up to four portals can be open at once, and both stand and user can travel between portals freely as long as at least two are active. 「Face to Face」 can also see from these portals, which counts as line of sight for creating new portals. When something enters one of these portals, either on its own or by being pushed or pulled in, 「Face to Face」 determines which active portal it comes out of. Additionally, multiple objects entering a single portal at once can be directed out of separate portals, or vice versa. This can be used to disarm a held item, separate a stand and user, or bring a dangerous item like a bomb closer to an enemy. A portal is closed when the eye corresponding to it is shut. If 「Face to Face's」 eye is damaged or destroyed, it is no longer able to open the corresponding portal, and will close the portal if it is open at the time.

 **「** **Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger:** **」** When something passes through a portal crated by 「Face to Face」, Veridis Quo gains knowledge of its various properties, in the form of numbers. These can be things such as weight, velocity, color, even age. Veridis Quo gains almost full knowledge of basic inanimate objects with just one teleport, but gaining knowledge from more complex sources like computers or living things requires multiple passes through the portals. After it learns about a property, 「Face to Face」 can then change that aspect of the object on subsequent passes by editing the number associated with it. Veridis Quo affects objects by imposing his psyche on them. Because of his relative psychological weakness, overtly complex or supernatural items or beings with strong will or intent, especially other stand users, are exceptionally difficult to edit. The objects changed revert to their original state when 「Face to Face」 is deactivated or otherwise incapacitated.

 **「** **Face to Face: Short Circuit** **」**

When Veridis Quo is no longer capable of psychologically coping with a stressful situation, 「Face to Face」 regresses to its 「Short Circuit」 form. Upon transforming, 「Face to Face」 loses the hologram around it, its eyes and body twitch erratically, and bolts of electricity fire off of it randomly. When the bolt strikes an object, a random property of it is changed similar to 「Face to Face's」 active ability. However, since there is no direction to the attacks, most objects in the vicinity of 「Face to Face」 will be affected, quickly creating a radius of total chaos. While 「Short Circuit」 is active, 「Face to Face」c annot use any of its normal stand abilities.

When this transition occurs, Veridis Quo has extremely limited control over his stand. As his mental state becomes more extreme, this control diminishes further. 「Face to Face」 becomes more violent and unpredictable as its range increases, and its movements become more erratic as it fires off bolts more frequently. Despite being mostly independent, 「Face to Face」 will not intentionally harm its user even as it lashes out regardless of his best interest. 「Face to Face」 will return to its normal state when Veridis Quo calms down and returns to a normal mental state.

 **Stand Stats**

 **「** **Face to Face:** **」**

Destructive Power: C

Speed: C

Range: A

Durability: C

Precision: D

 **「** **Face to Face: Short Circuit:** **」**

Destructive Power: A

Speed: C

Range: B

Durability: C

Precision: E

* * *

 **Stand Name:** **「** **Hope Rides Alone** **」**

 **Stand User:** Johnny B. Goode

 **Stand Type:** Long Range

 **Stand Description:** A short, red and blue robotic humanoid, with its face replaced by a screen, displaying a gray, blank face. Its ability is, upon contact, with a Stand or its user, to copy that power, taking upon the color scheme of that Stand, along with the image on the screen changing to a rough pixel approximation of the Stand's head, or, if the Stand has no head, the User's head. The user gains a basic knowledge of the Stand power that it has copied. Hope Rides Alone can copy multiple powers, however the copy goes away after roughly five to ten minutes and it can only use one ability at a time, ie he has to wait for the power to run out before switching to another one. If Hope Rides Alone attempts to copy an ability from a regular person, it instead gains proficiency in the activity that the target is the best at, for example, if it were to copy a Chef, it could cook quite well. The face on the screen stays blank, and the color scheme stays the same, however.

 **Stand Stats:**

Destructive Power: D

Speed: B

Range: A

Durability: D

Precision: B


	4. Chapter 3

**From the Memoirs of Johnny B. Goode**

Colin Firenze Olberman, otherwise known in the ring as Damian "Desperado" Steele. I have to admit, before I realized he was a Stand user, I honestly enjoyed his ringwork. I admired the strength and dedication that it took someone like him to reach that pinnacle of strength, even if it was merely showmanship.

When I learned that he was one of the Blues Brothers, my respect for him skyrocketed. Not only did he have a fake presence, in the world of pro wrestling, he had a real presence in the world, as well.

In essence, Desperado's Stand embodied the pure spirit of Professional Wrestling. It gained power based on how confident and strong that Olberman felt. Most commonly, this was done by landing blows on the opponent, and talking himself up, or the opponent down. Conversely, if the opponent dodged his blows, or his faith was challenged, his Stand, **[GLORIOUS DOMINATION,]** would be weakened.

There was also his ally in the Egypt conflict, Thomas Majors. Not to be confused with Major Tom, of course. This man was a natural liar and cheat.

So it comes to nobody's surprised that his Stand, **[THE MAN WHO SOLD THE WORLD,]** is designed for that exact purpose, making people believe lies absolutely.

He was still a Blues Brother, however. He was sketchy, but nowhere near the level of Filos.

So what would make better sense to team up the Face Pro Wrestler and the Lying Entrepreneur, right?

* * *

 **June 18** **th** **, 2016. A Highway near Cairo, Egypt.**

Veridis Quo received further orders from Ana, to meet with 2 more Blues Brothers stationed in Cairo, and hand off the map to them. Their names were Colin Firenze Olberman and Thomas Majors.

Veridis asked for a physical description of the two. Ana told him, "You'll know 'em when you see 'em." She gave him general coordinates for a rendezvous, and sent him on his way.

So, he went to the rendezvous, and waited for the others to show up. He knew them when he saw them. Satisfied now that he had the right people, he handed off the map to them, and left to get out of the goddamned sandstorm already. It was dying down by that time, however.

The Two Blues Brothers themselves had received an order from Ana a while ago, and when they got the map they wasted no time in putting orders to action. Ana had revealed all, a certain source from the SPW had notified her of the "map" being in DIO's mansion, and she'd acted at once after being told exactly what it was, sending not one, not two, but 4 Blues Brothers to Egypt, just to ensure the acquisition of that map.

If it fell into the wrong hands, it would make what she had done 5 years ago look like a _joke_ compared to what disasters that would bring. The Cleaners were the prime example of "the wrong hands" in her mind. With their ambition, and willingness to do ANYTHING to achieve their goals, getting ahold of what this map led to would bring nothing but unbridled chaos to the world.

The source also told her that they'd send a small force of trusted individuals to Cairo, to pick up the map when her team has gotten it. They'd arrive in an SPW armored truck, and the two she'd sent to pick up the map would ride with them as bodyguards until they reached the Cairo airport, where the map would be transferred to America. Colin and Thomas nodded, and before long were in the SPW truck, en route to the airport. Everything seemed to be nice and quiet so far…

"Michael? Yeah, it's me. They're in the truck."

Suddenly, Thomas felt a shift in the air. He turned to Colin, and signaled him that something was amiss. The wrestler nodded, bowing his head deeply in agreement, a move that saved his life. For at that moment was when the first gunshot was fired, from the SPW worker immediately next to him! Ana's intelligence… was faulty. They'd been deceived, the "informant" from the SPW was in reality a Cleaners Spy, Michael J.'s own little brother!

Colin grabbed the map, and without a second thought blew open the doors of the truck. He summoned his Stand, Glorious Domination, and flipped himself up onto the roof amid a hail of gunfire from the inside. Thomas did the same. With assistance from their Stands, they leapt to the top of a nearby 18-wheeler.

They thought they could take a breather now, out of sight of the SPW traitors. They were wrong.

Thomas tapped Colin on the shoulder and gestured to their left. 3 cars behind the truck, stood two more hostiles on top of another SPW armored vehicle. These were the Cleaners members who were dispatched on Soulja Boy's recommendation, as a countermeasure in case the Blues Brothers had somehow taken the map. Their names were Anthony Marcus Vittoni and Franz Ferdinand, a deadly duo whose objective was crystal clear: eliminate the two Blues Brothers and secure the map!

 **OPEN THE GAME!**

Thomas turned to Olberman, shook his hand, and proclaimed "You really are the strongest man in the world," activating his Stand's ability in the process, powering up Olberman's stand to maximum as well.

"Who sees all, knows all!" Franz shouted from across the highway, standing on the SPW van still. He summoned his Stand, focusing on Majors, who was now jumping off of the semi onto a nearby car.

Majors felt his vision slipping from him, panicking slightly. He composed himself, but soon realized that he was under fire from his own partner, extremely powerful blows blasting at him from **[GLORIOUS DOMINATION.]**

"I can't control my arm!" Olberman shouted. "That must be one of their **[Stand]** abilities!"

"I can't see, either, so that must be the other ability they have."

The battle progressed for a while, both sides at a stalemate, **[Linkin Park]** forcing **[Glorious Domination]** to throw one-handed barrages at Majors. However, Majors was able to hop from vehicle to vehicle, steadily getting closer to the Cleaners.

Majors leaned into the cab of the truck he was currently on, simply stating "You're going to crash into that SPW van over there."

The driver panicked, swerving directly for the SPW van that AMV and Franz were standing on! Majors made a blind leap to another car, successfully grabbing on.

The truck veered directly into the SPW van, forcing AMV and Franz off, onto a nearby flatbed truck! However, this was exactly where Thomas wanted them! Even though he was still blind, **[Linkin Park's]** effect nullifying due to its user, AMV, losing line-of-sight with Olberman!

Olberman, his confidence now restored, hopped over to the still-blind Thomas, only now noticing the eyeballs scattered around the area. "Friend, I believe that the other Stand, the one that is blinding you, is doing it through those eyeballs!"

"It doesn't matter, Olberman. You're a precise guy, I know that. I'm sure you can toss me straight into the two Cleaners, right?"

"Of course, friend!" Olberman eagerly responded, **[GLORIOUS DOMINATION]** hoisting up Majors already.

The flatbed holding the two Cleaners came into view, and before AMV could ensnare Olberman with his Stand again, He threw Majors at the two Stand users!

If this were a perfect universe, this last move of desperation would have careened right into the two Cleaners, securing the victory for the Blues Brothers!

However, this was not a perfect world, and Majors was sent flying over the Cleaners, crashing into the wall separating the highway from the desert!

By this point, the highway was escalating into a massive pileup. Olberman was surveying the damage. Very abruptly, another Stand appeared from behind the wrestler, and all he could register was a flash of purple before receiving a fist rush to the back of his neck, sending him flying off of the truck.

The two Cleaners barely had time to register what happened to the wrestler, being too preoccupied with Thomas Majors, now lying in a crumpled heap on the highway. By the time they noticed that Olberman was down for the count, the mysterious purple Stand had disappeared.

Elsewhere, the informant from earlier dials a certain number again.

"Hey, bro. I made sure that the wrestler was down for the ten count."

Back at the highway, the two Cleaners were now thoroughly combing the wreckages for any traces of SPW vans that might be carrying the map. Their search was turning up fruitless, however.

"Man, I think the SPW got away scot-free with the map," Franz voiced, his displeasure evident.

"I thought J's little brother had this secured. I guess they didn't plan ahead for the SPW guys we paid off betraying us."

"I guess the map's some serious shit. Let's tell the boss about this."

 **COLIN FIRENZE OLBERMAN: [RETIRED]**

* * *

 **Stand Name:** **「** **GLORIOUS DOMINATION** **」**

 **Stand User:** Colin Firenze Olberman

 **Stand Type:** Close Range.

 **Stand Description:** 「Glorious Domination」 is a bull-like humanoid Stand, which grows or decreases in size depending on its ability. 「Glorious Domination」 gains Destructive Power and Durability based on how confident and strong its user feels. Generally, this is done by two things: 1) Talking up himself and talking down the opponent, and 2) Landing attacks. Similarly, 「Glorious Domination」 can be lowered in power by nullifying or dodging his attacks.

After obtaining its maximum power, 「Glorious Domination」 or its user can perform a 「finishing move」. This will automatically reduce the Stand in power two ranks, but the attacks are devastatingly powerful. 「Glorious Domination」 will gain access to one finisher for every fight won, similar to an Act Stand. The finishers are as follows:

「Gore」: A powerful tackle, where 「Glorious Domination」 uses its horns to deal damage to the enemy's midsection. Unfortunately, it has no other effect.

「Sweet Chin Music」: A superkick to the enemy's chin, it leaves a mark wherever it hits. In exactly 72 seconds, the mark activates, hitting the enemy with the same force again. However, if 「Glorious Domination」 is defeated, or it is reduced to its weakest form before the 72 seconds are up, the attack will fail. The mark looks a little bit like a D-X.

「Glorious Bomb」: A powerbomb, executed by the Stand, either onto the opposing Stand or Stand User. If the attack hits, the target will be intimidated by 「Glorious Domination」 or its user, allowing 「Glorious Domination」 to easily regain its lost power.

「Dropkick Murphys」: A pair of dropkicks, executed by both the User and 「Glorious Domination」 at the same time. If this attack lands, the target _will_ have something go wrong on his or her next action.

Stand Stats:

Destructive Power: S-5, as its maximum is slightly above A rank. At its lowest, the Stand can fail to damage other Stands.

Speed: B

Range: C, roughly the size of a normal wrestling ring.

Durability: S-5, as its maximum can no-sell even punch rushes. At its weakest, it can be damaged by a semi-forceful flick.

Precision: E

* * *

 **Stand Name:** [The Man Who Sold the World]

Stand User: Thomas Majors

Stand Type: Medium-Range. Has to touch victims to affect them, but can move away from the user

Stand Appearance: A Man in a very fancy suit, wearing a mask with the tattoo from David Bowie's Aladdin Sane album on it. Its right eye is always closed.

Stand Abilities: Can make the victim believe a lie. The lie can be anything; You are blind, your phone is ringing, you have an itch on the bottom of your foot, your shoes are untied, one of your allies is a traitor, _et cetera_. However, this can only be accomplished if the stand is able to grab the victim (or their stand) by their open hand, basically shaking their hand. Once their hand grabbed, the grabs them and leans in and whispers the lie into their ear (in basically frozen time. So to others this appears as if the stand went up, grabbed their hand, then dissapeared). Secondary ability: the stand can move at extreme speeds, as long as standing still. So basically it slides around very quickly, though a fast stand (like SP, The World, Crazy Diamond) could grab it to stop it. Its range doing this is ~20 feet from the user, but only 8-10 at a time without having to stop for a second or so.

Stats:

Speed: B (arm/leg movement), S (Slide speed)

Power: D

Range: B

Staying: C

Precision: B

* * *

Stand: 「Linkin Park」

Stand User: Anthony Marcus Vittoni

Appearance: Humanoid, resembles a mummy with its arms crossed. It's wrapped up in white cloth, although it wears a stylized boxing mask on its head.

Ability:

Selective body control

As long as AMV can see someone, he can "link" up to two limbs (options are arms, legs and neck) with them, allowing for him to control that limb with his own. He can switch which limbs he can control almost instantly, and they are represented by a chain coming off the corresponding limb of 「Linkin Park」and attaching itself to the target's limb. The chain itself cannot be broken by enemy stands, but it can be broken if AMV wills it, or he loses visual contact with the target. This ability can target up to 3 people at a time, but the same two limbs will be "linked" for each person.

Stats:

Power: C

Speed: E

Range: B

Durability: A

Precision: A

* * *

Stand Name: 「Evil Eye」

Stand User: Franz Ferdinand

Stand Type: Close Range Stand/ Long Range Ability  
Stand Description: 「Evil Eye」 is a humanoid looking stand covered in many hundreds of eyes. It has one large main eye where its face should be located. All the body eyes are different colors, but the main eye is a deep crimson. Underneath the eyes is a disturbingly pink flesh color. When the eyes leave the main stand body they leave behind slight indents in the stands main body. When the main eye uses its ability it opens extremely wide, has its pupil dilate and becomes immensely bloodshot.

Stand Ability: 「Evil Eye」 the ability to deploy the approx. 300 eyes on its body in a long range radius around the user. The user can then see through each of the eyes like security cameras. Additionally, 「Evil Eye's」 main eye located on the stand proper has the ability to steal the eyesight of one person that it looks at. Once the person has their eyesight stolen if they break line of sight with 「Evil Eye」 then the affected person's eyesight returns immediately and then they can't have their eyesight stolen again for 5 minutes unless the person is touched by 「Evil Eye」 directly where then their eyesight can be stolen once more.

Destructive Power: B.

Speed: C. The eyes can be constantly moved as they're deployed.

Range: S-3. For the deployable eyes it's B-rank and longer range. The stand body itself is only D and is more of a close range power stand, but its range of vision determines how far it can rob someone's sight from.

Durability: C. Damage to the eyes bruises the user and damage to the stand itself inflicts most damage back to the user.

Precision: B.

* * *

A/N: For clarification, Thomas Majors is not **[RETIRED]** JUST yet, due to complications in the actual tournament itself.


End file.
